Brickipedia talk:Community Portal
Merge brickwiki It has been suggested that this Wiki be merged with BrickWiki. (Discuss) --Yskyflyer 21:37, 5 May 2006 (UTC) It seems Pointless to have 3+ places to look for a wiki artile about LEGOs a There is *wikipedia:Category:LEGO *brickwiki:Main Page (Please fix inter Wiki link. It works from Wikipedia) *Wikia:c:lego: Main Page (Please fix inter Wiki link. It works from Wikipedia) We all love LEGOs but If we want to get one good Lego ecyclopdidia it is best to consolidate our efforts. The first thing is to make sure the Wikis are parallel with Wikipedia so that one doesn’t have to look in 2 places. Each little wiki should have everything on Wikipedia. But Wikipedia is not an indiscriminate collection of information so not all Lego articles can be on Wikipedia. Brikipedia and Brickwiki both seem to have the same goal of the same articles and trying to keep the 2 parallell would be pointless. I sugest we merge these two wikis together Now if we merge the wikis, one has to link to the other. Which one will it be? In considering wich one to use we need to look at *Google page rank *Sever availability (does the server crash) *Current active members *Current article count *Current developed articles *Feasibility of inter wiki linking *Which wiki is more stubborn *Who came first *Who has a user box on Wikipedia As a side though. All of us can come together and make a WikiProject on Wikipedia for LEGOs. I happened to find brickwiki fist when I was looking for userboxes and I found brikipidia later after I noticed the link to Wikia on the bottom of encyclopedia and decided to search for Lego to see if brickwiki was on it. Let's combine our efforts into one effective Lego theme--Yskyflyer 22:04, 5 May 2006 (UTC) Comparing articles on Wiki Brikipedia statistics Has almost No articles (12) Actually No Page views But has Lots of members. (probably just the general Wikia members not actual reading/writing members) BrickWiki statistics has way more pages (474) and way more page views but he member list is shorter. I assume this is because these member has to find there way here but Brikipida piggybacked on wikia I suggest the 12 articles be merged into Brickwiki and set up this project as a redirect and protect the page--Yskyflyer 22:56, 5 May 2006 (UTC) :The People at brickwiki are willing to merge Brikipedia into their sight Only if the people hear also want to merge. The question is Do you guys over hear want to merge into brickwiki to make one Nice Wiki or would you like to keep your sight separate. Nobody from brickwiki will force a merge.--Yskyflyer 18:34, 7 May 2006 (UTC) ::I have alerted all This is some Usefull information of we Merge Brikipedia into brickwiki *On Brickwiki **Allpages **Listusers *On Brikipedia **Allpages **Activeusers Things have been a bit quiet here for a while, it looks like the founder has been away. But there is still life in the wiki, and it just needs a little more care to make it a vibrant and successful site. This is such a good subject, that I can't see us closing this wikia, even if the articles are copied elsewhere. There is potential for a great site here - even more so if the people at Brickwiki want move to Wikia hosting. There are a lot of advantages in doing so, including a much wider user-base made up of people from many wikis. And of course there are other advantages at Wikia, such as our staff team, investment in equipment, and the technical expertise to add new features and extensions. There is a lot more on all this at Wikia:Why use Wikia? and I've also added some thoughts to Brickwiki. Thanks for bringing this to the Community Portal, Yskyflyer -- sannse (talk) 18:56, 15 July 2006 (UTC) (Wikia community team) I woulden't mind merging, it's not like anybody has edited this place for months. Cyberstrike2000x 00:14, 12 August 2006 (UTC) I say no merging because if we start to give this site more publicity, then it can grow. -Darth Smith 23:02, 14 August 2006 (UTC) I say we merge the two. We simply move all the articles to the other one and say "Article Originally Written on Brickipedia." --Boinciel :You would also have to fulful the other requirements of the GFDL, see Wikia:template:Wikipedia for how we try to do it on Wikia when using GFDL content from elsewhere. And it's also important to remember that the articles would be copied and not moved. They would still be here as well, and Wikia would keep this wiki open and avaialble for adoption. It's a good topic, and there is no reason for us to close this wiki -- sannse (talk) 11:04, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Is brickwiki even a wikia site? 71.138.52.42 23:26, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Yes; it just needs some work. -Milo FettComlink 16:17, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Now that I've returned to this, as well as told some people about this, I don't think merging is necessary. This decision is final. Darth smith 21:53, 4 March 2007 (UTC) I think that BrickWiki should be merged with Brickipedia. But Brickipedia has a better name. :) CaptainRedHook 00:20, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Although I know nothing about the technical stuff, I would prefer it if Brickiwiki is merged into Brickipedia. Why? Because I like the layout of Brickipedia better. The name, as Captain Red Hook pointed out, is also better. However, is this still an issue? It seems as if Darth smith has closed this for a long time, yet he provides no reasoning aside from "I say no merging because if we start to give this site more publicity, then it can grow." I don't see growing as a bad thing though. BlueCanary9999 02:03, 17 April 2007 (UTC)BlueCanary9999 That's not it. What Darth Smith means is that if the site gains publicity, it will grow large enough to not need to merge with BrickWiki. However, I disagree with that. There should be one definitive Lego wiki, one that has all that which BrickWiki and Brickipedia have to offer. I think the two should merge into a larger, better Brickipedia (again, the name is way better). Captain Red Hook 23:24, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Oh! I see. Well, if we were to grow, then that's good. When we merge, we'll have more to bring over (if we move). Yes, that would make the merge a more tedious task; however, it's worth it for more information. Furthermore, if we grow, we'll have more members to move the information. I still don't see growing as a bad idea. BlueCanary9999 01:24, 18 April 2007 (UTC)BlueCanary9999 Hi! I am a contributer to BrickWiki (Tedward) and was going over the discussion of mergers there and here. The thing is, one single wiki project would be soooooo much better than a bunch of different projects all overlapping. I suppose the StarWars and the Bionicle LEGO wiki's are at least specializing but even they could be better if they were integrated in a single source for LEGO information. I don't really care what the identity is (I like the name Brickipedia but I prefer the BrickWiki logo) but I would like to contribute to ONE LEGO wiki. One single wiki would be easier to administer. It would be easier to promote. It would be of better quality. It would be a larger and more diverse community. It would be easier to raise funds for equipment if needed. Anyway, please consider the idea of a merger. The technical details can be worked out later. Thanks for letting me visit. - Tedward I'm going to agree with Tedward and everyone else on this one as well; the Wikia system is quite robust (one reason I switched over from BrickWiki was because many of its images' thumbnail generating code didn't work). Most importantly, having one place allows everyone to pool their full effort, rather than having to double- or triple- edit here and there. I too prefer the Brickipedia name, but the BrickWiki logo; our current one seems to be too Star Wars oriented, and I suppose most people would want Brickipeida to cover a broader range of themes, if it is to be the one sources for all your research needs on LEGO (cheesy, I know). - GreenLead 04:02, 2 May 2008 (UTC) More on mergers This might be interesting reading (or not): Dilution of critical mass ... Comments welcomed. ++Lar: t/ 13:43, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :See also discussion here ... there is willingness to revive this, I think, if it can be structured well. ++Lar: t/ 13:39, 12 March 2008 (UTC) The link to brick wiki does not work. None of them work. -- 16:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :This is a very old discussion. The wiki seems to have been deleted. 16:55, June 24, 2011 (UTC) New Logo Brickipedia needs a new logo, can somebody try to come up with a design? -Darth Smith 23:04, 14 August 2006 (UTC) * -Milo FettComlink 16:15, 30 November 2006 (UTC) **Not bad, but something that fits the layout would do a little better. Darth smith 21:53, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Meh. I don't like it that much. Too... not Brickipedia. Yes it's made of Legos and yes it has the Wikipedia-globe-esque kinda thing going on, but I just don't think it's that great. However, our current one isn't so fantastic either. Maybe a capital W made of lego bricks or the real Wikipedia globe (as opposed to the regular globe above) of Lego bricks, if possible. BlueCanary9999 02:06, 17 April 2007 (UTC)BlueCanary9999 ***How 'bout this 'un? CaptainRedHook 00:27, 17 April 2007 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/b/b7/Images.jpg I can't see it. BlueCanary9999 23:09, 26 April 2007 (UTC)BlueCanary9999 Well the current one sucks. It makes it look like LEGO is just about Star Wars or the Lego Star Wars video game. -Milo FettComlink 01:44, 8 May 2007 (UTC) What I'm looking for in a logo is one that is nice and modern/simple, but still fits the Brickipedia theme. And the one up there, I can't see either. Main Page Propose your main page ideas or templates here. Cat change From to as a top level category. — MrDolomite • Talk 16:10, 7 March 2007 (UTC) New BOTM I think we should have a Brickipedian of the Month election page so we could have more people have the chance to become BOTM because Cyberstrike2000x has been the BOTM forever. So I have set up an election page like the adminicandidate page, so I believe we should start nominating people who contribute a lot to Brickipedia Master Ayemot 12:46, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :You can nominate a User to be the next BOTM ( *lol* ) on the Brickipedia:Brickipedian of the Month page. --Bahnpirat 12:47, 29 October 2007 (UTC) *Sigh* Why do we have this again? Seriously, either update it, or trash it. I'm all for trashing it and archiving the talk page, this is juicy stuff. ;D - 18:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Escher in lego Exploring the Wikiaverse I came acros brikipedia - have people here come across the 'Escher in lego' models? Jackiespeel 17:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC)